a wish full blonde
by Zicova
Summary: Naruto a shy lonely boy finaly gets the courage to confront the uchiha for romance and love.
1. Chapter 1 confidence

_**heya! ^_^**_

_**thanks for the reviews on my last story ^ ^ **_

_**i felt so happy i hope you enjoy reading this story ^ ^ **_

_****_

As Naruto awoke he knew it would be yet another day at the academy,that would meen yet another day of pure misery. He longed not to be lonely he wished that the great Uchiha,Sasuke would be his only friend. So he could shake Sasukes hand or even hug the black haired boy. To be held by the uchiha in his warm embrace Naruto wished all of this every morning he awoke.

But of course everyday this wouldnt happen.

After all no one liked the lonely blonde boy.

The blonde never gave up he still waited for the Uchiha and waited for his courage to build up so he could walk over to Sasuke and just say hello. But what would the Uchiha say back he always thought would he say "go away no one likes you" or would he even say anything.

Naruto got up out of bed and sat at his table with a carton of milk and ramen.

"this could be the day..." he spoke to himself.

After he got ready and dressed he went to the academy where yet there was always gathering of friends laughing and chatting to one another. This made the blonde feel even more lonely and just waited for class swaying on a swing that was tied to a tree.

The Uchiha arrived last hands in pockets blank face and eyes staring at his feet he walked with.

Naruto looked up as Sakura and Ino rushed over to Sasuke. Sakura and Ino then were too busy arguing over who should say hi to him that they didnt notice Sasuke even walk past them. They ended up almost yelling "GOOD MORNING SASUKE KUN!" the uchiha rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

Sakura caught gaze of the blonde watching them and yelled over to naruto taking her anger out on him "QUIT STARING YOU WORTHLESS LONER!"

Sasuke looked over at the blonde to see his reaction. Naruto looked away and swayed miserably on the swing. Sasuke frowned and glared at Sakura slightly. They then went to class with everyone else.

Naruto was last walking in eyes red from the usawal morning cry.

He sat silently at his desk and waited for Master Iruka to start the lesson he felt a shiver go down his spine that would meen someone was watching him the blonde looked over his shoulder to find no one looking at him. He dared himself to look over at the uchiha and his intution was right Sasuke Uchiha was looking at him! and it wasnt any normal stare it was a crooked sexy smirk with flirty eyes.

Naruto blushed looking back he slightly smiled feeling nervous he thought he was going to faint at the excitement,the fast beats of his heart and the butterflys in his stomach.

When Iruka had his back turned the Uchiha stood and walked over to the blonde sitting beside him.

he stared intently at the blonde locks and into his bright blue eyes.

"hello" spoke Sasuke in his rough hot voice and smirked. Naruto froze "um..h-hey sa-sasuke.." he spoke shyly and quiet.

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto as the class continued they often glanced at eachother.

Naruto thought his heart was going to explode as sasukes foot slid up narutos leg slowly with a seductive smirk on the uchihas face.

when class ended sasuke had his hand on narutos thigh and every girl was completly furious.

Sasuke stood and left. Naruto watched him leave confused the uchiha had been flirting and touching him for crying out loud!why would he just walk away without a goodbye. these are things the blonde would have thought if he wasnt gratefull. Sasuke had spoken to him. The moment he wanted had happened but Naruto wished for more and he planned on making Sasuke his own.

Tommorow morning Naruto would flirt back he had the courage now for it.

it was time the academy knew the real Naruto Uzamaki and after tommorows class Sasuke Uchiha wont be the only one going crazy for the blonde.

_**thanks for reading the first chapter **_

_**i hope your enjoyed it x and i apologise for any mistakes on grammar and names. i tend to type fast and not go over it cause i get excited with the plot hehe ^ ^ but im sure its readable ^ ^ xxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2 courage

_**hey! ^ ^ thanks for the reviews on the first chapter it means alot! ^ ^ xxxxx**_

_**i hope you enjoy chapter 2. sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes! ^ ^ xxxx**_

Naruto Uzumaki stood infront of his bedroom mirror brushing a strand of his blonde locks away from his face with a finger the new him ready to go show Sasuke Uchiha what sexy is all about.

His blonde locks were'nt spiked up instead they were straight down infront of his face shiny luchish and freshly cut.

His blue eyes that glistened were glazed with courage and confidence,framed by dark eyelashs the blue of his eyes looked even more bright against his toned skin. His full peachy lips full and soft.

He wore a brown leather jacket,white shirt buttons undone revealing his slightly tanned fit hard a small gold chain necklace, black skinny jeans, converse and irristable colone he left his small apartment hands in pockets back straight chin up feeling very confident.

Sasuke Uchiha walked to the acadamy he felt bad about leaving without saying anything to naruto yesturday after class but he realy had to leave and to be honest he knew he was getting a bit nervous around the blonde.

Sure Sasuke was the one coming on to him and yet he felt sick to his stomach. Was he the nerves? he asked himself. No Sasuke would have took him then and there if no one else was around. So why did he have a wierd feeling in his stomach he knew he liked Naruto alot. but does he love the blonde?. Do i love him..he mumbled as he walked.

When Sasuke looked up he saw Naruto his eyes widened and froze then and there on the spot.

"Na...na...Naruto?" Sasuke voice stutterd with shock and nerves.

"hey sasuke kun" said the bloned with a slight purr in his voice,sexy smirk upon his lips and walked straight passed him.

Sasuke shook his head and went to class. Naruto had say down and the girls that were usually around sasuke where all over the blonde thinking it was a knew kid. Hell even Sakura was there. They kept asking who he was and where was he from one girl thought he was some sexy Australian dude.

Naruto remained silent slightly pissed at the fact that they didnt even recongise him.

Sasuke stood behind the crows. "hes naruto...uzumaki naruto...now move the hell away from him before i sharingon your ass's bitches" spoke sasuke.

the crowd looked at sasuke slowly backing away to there seats. sasuke then sat down beside the blonde shadow over his eyes and no expression upon his face but his lips were curled back in a growl as if jelous. The blonde smirked at this.

"Good morning uchiha sasuke"

"morning dobe" answered sasuke with a smirk. Naruto frowned "dont call me that" the blonde said with a slight threat in his voice.

"awwww is the sexy blonde getting mad~" teased sasuke.

Naruto ignoring the compliment sat up straight arms folded. Sasuke smirked "i love your new look. but i miss the uke kind of naruto..but mhhmmm you look so sexy" purred sasuke leaning closer to the blonde.

Naruto chuckled "why thank you, i could say the same for you" sasuke put his hand on narutos thigh smiling "how about we get some ramen?" he asked. naruto smiled he couldnt help but grin in pure happiness "but we have class"

sasuke laughed at this "oh come on naruto be a rebel lets skip" at that moment he held narutos hand and ran out of the school with him.

they walked through the village streets side by side. naruto smiled "you sure did take your time to ask me out" sasuke smiled "lets just say i didnt have the courage.."

naruto blushed sasuke had felt the same way. he looked down "i see.."

"i realy like you dobe.." the raven haired boy said walking through the park holding the blondes hand. naruto blushed more. he felt like he was in his own fantasy it all felt so perfect. he had waited so long for the uchiha, he liked him for so long hell he loved him..

Sasuke watched naruto waiting for a response but naruto just remained blushing lips shaking in nerves and eyes glazed with happy tears ready to flow down his soft blushed cheeks.

sasuke smiled pushing him up against a nearby tree hands on either side of the blondes head staring into the blue ocean like eyes smirking.

"finaly you drop the cool guy act..about time. it doesnt suit you at all my little blonde"

naruto pouted "heyyyyy" he whined.

sasuke chuckled and leaned his forehead against the blondes lips slightly brushing narutos.

"naruto..." he whispeared. "ill show you what its like to be dominated by an uchiha.." he kissed the blonde deeply.

_**thanks for reading chapter 2 hope you liked it ^ ^ xxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3 love

thanks for reading! ^ ^ xxxxxx

_**Sasuke kissed naruto deeply against his apartment wall the two had begun kissing in the park a few minutes ago and naruto felt as if he had entered his very own fantasy.**_

_**sasuke felt narutos emotions fill into the kiss feeling loved he held narutos hands gently and leaned his forehead against his.**_

_**Naruto smiled softly staring into the dark eyes of sasuke. **_

_**"ive always cared for you naruto..im sorry it took so long for us to be together"**_

_**"better late than never"smirked the blonde. **_

_**sasuke picked him up in his arms and layed him down on his bed crawling above him.**_

_**The blonde looked up at him blushing and sasuke began kissing his neck.**_

_**though naruto loved the position they were in was he finaly going to sleep with sasuke? something in naruto felt as if he was afraid but at the same time exhilarated at the idea of it but narutos heart pounded fast and wondered if sasuke could hear it. **_

_**The uchiha had began kissing along narutos colar bone when naruto sat up quickly. "s-sorry sasuke..."he whispeared hands to his face. **_

_**Sasuke eyes softened "i see" he smiled and kissed the blondes head gently "dont worry if your not ready i understand i only want you naruto..your soul..your heart..dont your body" he smiled and kissed the blonde sweetly,holding naruto close in his arms. **_

_**naruto smiled eyes closed as both boys lay cuddled in eachothers arms after a few minutes both had fallen asleep.**_

_**When the blonde awoke sasuke wasnt beside him he frowned thinking the worst untill he heard sasuke walk into his bedroom with fresh pancakes and orange juice "morning my beautiful dobe" naruto blushed smiling "your too kind sasuke" **_

_**the raven haired boy sat beside the blonde feeding him smirking.**_

_**the blonde blushed bright red "t-thanks.."sasuke smiled "anytime babe" he kissed his cheek.**_


	4. Chapter 4 stalkers

As Naruto walked the streets of the village he wondered if his life was a dream, everything he ever wanted was granted his he was no longer invisable to the students in his class, he was more confident and he was with the love of his life who cared enough to respect and follow the blondes descisions.

Though Naruto was happy he wondered how jelous the people who had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha were as he thought all this a familier pink haired girl crossed the road and walked beside him "Naruto. how are you?" smiled Sakura.

The blonde frozed in thought unable to come up with anything to say he frowned to himself feeling hate for the girl and didnt know why he then spoke "i gotta go"

"oh ok well maybe we can hang out later?" she asked.

he frowned deeply "No" he said with a rude tone that afterwards he wondered if it was his voice that had said it. He quickly walked off. "hello Naruto"came another familer voice, he turned and looked in the direction that the words came only to find Ino smiling sweetly at him. "how are you?" she asked politely.

He began to frown again and continued to walk. "hey wait up naru kun!" he tensed at her words and walked faster. Sakura came up running this time with more of Sasukes fangirls. At this point Naruto began running home slamming the door shut and locking it. he sat down panthing out of breath.

"what the fuck was that about.."

he got up and poured out a glass of water taking a few sips before walking to his bedroom only to find flowers from the Uchiha. He smiled blushing and looked out his window checking to see if he was followed home but no one was there he sighed in relief and closed the blinds lying down.

There was a knock on the door he hesitated before getting up and opening it "hey dobe"said the Uchiha walking in "you get the flowers yeh?" Naruto smiled "yes i love them thank you"

"anything for you my special uke" he kissed his cheek. "now how about taking a trip?" sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto looked at him with raised eyebrows "a..trip?..like together?"he asked.

The raven haired boy chuckled "yes naruto, together. i wouldnt want it anyother way" he cupped his cheek with his hand.

The blonde blushed "sure." he smiled. "good" said sasuke kissing his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5 the letter

Naruto thought about the idea of a trip, why was Sasuke determined to go in the middle of the year. could he not wait till the holidays? why so excited to go straight away. although the idea of a trip sounded relaxing,

though the blonde had considered it he still wasnt sure, was it just a trick to get him into bed?

he shook his head no sasuke had been so kind and loving twards him he wouldnt dare to think badly of him.

So as Naruto walked to school he decided to go with Sasuke on the romantic get away as sasuke said.

though his thoughts kept sweeping to his theory of the trick but he knew in his heart the uchiha realy did like him. or did he, he let his mind drift off into the old memories before they were a couple and sasuke had his fangirls.

only rare did he ever have a girlfriend and it always ended after a few days. did he trick or use them to get into bed and then dump them? or was he truely inlove with each girl. no wait sasukes gay with me thought naruto, so then he was just hiding his sexuality or was he experimenting?

naruto giggled realising hes getting off subject and walked into class where he saw sakura and the rest of the girls but hinata whispear to eachother then stopped when they saw naruto.

He suddenly felt the feeling they where definatly talking about him this made the blonde feel anxious and frankly a bit scared they where very strange the other day following him and actualy talking to him where they trying to torment the blonde or where they just being polite, no when is sakura ever polite to me thought naruto sitting at his desk.

As the time grew closer to the start of class he sat and waited for the usaly late uchiha feeling the hairs of the back of his neck stand up the feeling of being watched and naruto begun to get more annoyed by the second.

One girl actualy threw a piece of paper at his head narutos eyes narrowed and at that moment the raven haired boy walked in sitting beside the blonde with a smile "morning dobe"

Naruto smirked to himself,those girls are trying to annoy him they want him to be irritated so why give them the satisfaction so he leaned over and kissed sasuke deeply and pashionatly one eye looking at the group of fangirls that had the most annoyed fist clutching face crunchy faces ever.

He pulled away and sat back at his seat listening to the breathless surprized uchiha

"naruto for that kiss...i know your not ready but hell im giving you a different kind of treat tonight"

he whispeared it in the blondes ear before biting narutos ear gently with a smirk.

The blonde blushed looking at him at the same time the bell went off the teacher walking in.

Sasuke slid naruto a note saying "you made up your mind about the trip hun?"

Naruto smiled and replied "yes, and yes i will go with you"

Sasuke smirked and wrote the last message "good ill talk to the teacher after class about our abscence"

The blonde smiled at him both of them holding eachothers hands under the desk.

When a whispearing, passing of notes,glaring and watchfull boring class was over both boys walked over to the teacher and they discussed about there trip which sasuke of course lied saying both of them where going on a trip to a famous land mark for a extra credit project.

The teacher believing the boys gave them permission and said he would be posting there test results to there homes while there away.

Sasuke kissed the blonde goodbye and Naruto rushed home quickly opening his apartment door and walking in he found a letter stuck in the letter box after opening it he read the words carefull and fell sitting on the sofa still holding the letter in place with wide eyes. he crumpled the paper up and through it at the wall hiding his face in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6 hes fooling you

_**hello ^_^ thank you so much for the reviews they have made me very happy i appreciate your kindness :) please enjoy xxx **_

As Naruto layed awake on his bed, the letter flat on his stomach he stared at the cieling deep in thought, his theory of Sasuke using him was correct according to the words on the piece of paper he held.

He read it aloud "..Sasuke Uchiha is a user he gets what he wants then leaves ask any of his ex's were only trying to protect you naru chan.."

He sighed and crumpled up the piece of paper throwing it in the bin.

"bullshit..just aload of crap from his fangirls trying to mess with me.."

He got up and poured out a glass of milk "wheres a friend when you need one.."

he began to think it through, Did the Uchiha realy love him or was it all a lie.

The romantic trip did seem suspicious after all he did ask after the same night he said no to sleeping with him, though if he loved him back did it all realy matter..

That night naruto visited the local ramen shop for dinner,sitting down his legs swung back and forth finger tapping against the bowel that contained his food he barely ate his eyes were looking at nothing deep in thought. His thoughts ended when he heard the sound of footsteps, Neji sat down beside him.

"hey.." said the blonde looking up at him, but Neji remained silent.

a few minutes past of silence and naruto broke it with a sigh.

Neji turned to him "hello"

The blonde looked up at him "tch..only took you five minutes to answer"

"im afraid i was thinking, you wont like me if im confused, my questions need to be answered by me only"

Naruto raised an eyebrow confused "you never make any sense to me"

Neji smirked "thats because im smarter than you, now i can see by the emotion from your tone of voice and your eyes thats somethings bothering you, so whats wrong?"

Naruto sighed "its none of your concern Neji"

He looked at the blonde "well it is now considering i cant walk away knowing your hurt"

"i think sasukes...using me.."

Neji looked confused for once in his life, "how so?"

"well were going out and he might be using me how can i classify it more for you of all people to understand!"

"wow hold your horses there blondie, are you implying that sasuke uchiha is gay?..with you?"

Naruto nodded, Neji laughed "oh lord thats positivly gastly!"

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"confront him" said neji voice serious. "confront him and if its true, dump his gayass" he said before smiling and walking away.

Soon after naruto payed for his food he walked home alone.

When the blonde opened his apartment door he was clutched in a hug.

"i was so worried!" said sasuke. Naruto jumped in surprize "huh?"

"well you never showed up for our date so i came here the door was open and i thought something had happened to you, i was just about to call the police"

Naruto blinked fast "first im sorry i forgot about our date, second i went out for ramen and third i had locked that door when i left"

"well it was open when i got here" said sasuke.

Naruto walked further and looked around the room checking for anything stolen he then went to his bedroom where he found a note with the same writing on his bed he read it "hes fooling you"

"whats that hun?" asked sasuke walking up behind him and taking the note off him.

"do you know who wrote this naruto!"he almost yelled frowning.

naruto shook his head.

"well there lying im not fooling you!" he through the note in the bin.

naruto looked at him "what makes you so sure it was about you"

"naruto who else hangs around with you! no one just me!"

naruto stood close to him "i knew it! i knew you were using me you fucking basterd!"

Sasuke stared "WHAT! NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK!"

"get out!" he shoved sasuke out of the room and kept pushing him out untill he was on the ground outside his apartment "you liar i hate you!" he slammed the a shocked confused uchiha alone.

Naruto fell to the floor in tears, he sobbed loudly clutching the carpet where he lay. Sasuke stood up hurt and broken inside he walked slowly away, Neji walked up "oh dear whats the matter?" sasuke glared and walked away.

Neji watched and a little smile grew slowly.

_**thanks for reading ^ ^ next chapter will be the last ^ ^ your reviews have made me very happy thank you so much xx :) **_


	7. Chapter 7 wish full end

_**thank you so much for all the reviews yous have been very kind and inspirational! you have kept me write and i realy appreciate it ^ ^ thanks so much and i hope you like the ending :) **_

Neji sat beside Naruto on the bench in the nearby park along with Kiba.

Narutos eyes were red from crying and his hands trembled.

Neji held them "everything will be fine naruto"

"..im so stupid..i never let him explain.."

Kiba sighed "whats there to explain that you already know"

"kibas right naruto...you have the proof.."

"No i dont neji..im basing this on stupid letters that were proberly and most likely be from one of his fucking fangirls!"

Naruto sighed tears streaming.

"in the wilde struggle for existance...we want to have something that endures,and so we fill our minds with rubbish and facts, in the silly hope of keeping our place.."spoke Neji in his usawal gentle voice.

"in other words...do you mean im being stupid?" asked the blonde.

"ah my dear Naruto...those who are faithfull know only the trival side of love, it is the faithless who know loves tragedies.."

The blonde looked up at the gentle smile placed upon Nejis lips "..your right.." Kiba looked at them both. "Neji..maybe we should let Naruto go find Sasuke.."

"naruto are you going home to your place or are you staying in someone elses house tonight?" asked Neji.

"no...it would be wierd..plus im pretty sure Sasuke might be there.."

He nodded walking away with Kiba.

Naruto gave alot of thought about the letters, he decided to confront the fangirls. when he did he knew by the expressions on there faces that they were telling the truth about not knowing anything about it, infact if Sakura was so jelous she would have threatened Naruto, instead of tricking him into thinking Sasukes something hes not.

So he walked the village alone and confused, it was late he was getting tired but his heart hurt not wanting to go home, where everything reminded him of Sasuke, growing tears in his eyes he heard footsteps and looked behind him wiping his eyes, but not a soul stood where he had heard the noise, So he continued to walk the streets.

Eventualy he got home opening his door and entering his apartment, once again wellcomed by a hug, untill he realised it couldnt have been sasuke,the hug was tighter and the arms of a familer person was wrapped around his neck, it was Neji. gripping him tightly.

Only Then did Neji realise it was Naruto he was holding onto to roughly and he let go.

"Naruto i thought you werent coming home tonight, you said sasuke would be here"

"NEVER MIND THAT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE ABOUT TO FUCKING CHOKE ME YOU DICK HEAD!"

"I thought you were Sasuke"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "and if i was, why would you do that to him"

"because he hurt you..."

"no, i have no proof but a stupid letter..."

"oh naru chan..dont be so dumb"

The blondes heart raced, eyes wide "you were the one who wrote the note werent you? thats why you begun to get close to me, to hurt me wasnt it! what the hell did i ever do to you!" he pushed Neji against the wall roughly holding his shirt.

"Naruto...calm...i only wrote it because..well isnt it ovious you idiot. i wanted you to break up with sasuke. and i would be your comforter...ive always admired you..dont you see that"

Naruto let him go running out to find Sasuke.

When Naruto arrived at Sasukes home there was no answer, eventualy he got in through the window knowing Sasuke was home by the tv on and lights all on. he entered the cold lonly house of the Uchiha.

He felt chills down his spine as he noticed blood drops leading upstairs, he followed them dreading the worst up the stairs a chopping knife covered in blood lay on the hallway floor. he looked at it swallowing hard, his heart felt like it was gonna burst, his stomach clenched and he could barely breath properly, the blood stopped at the Uchihas bedroom door. he opened it to find a drousey half lidded but alive Uchiha laying on his bed, his wrists cut, Naruto finding the ability to move faster in a panic rushed over to him. Naruto phoned a ambulance.

Hearing Narutos voice the Uchihas dark eyes glimmered for a moment, and to Narutos surprize he clutched onto the blondes shirt. "..dobe...please..."he whimpeared.

The blondes eyes watered "im so sorry..." he cried, head down, crying hard.

A tear slid down Sasukes face, his lips parted "...naruto..i..cant..im..in...so...pain.."he whispeared weakly.

Naruto nodded crying "help..is on its way...stay with me..theres so much we have to do...i promise ill never leave or do anything stupid like that again..."

Sasuke smiled weakly.

Naruto panthed slightly holding crys in "..w-we can go on that trip, ill love you to the end."

The raven haired boys hand moved up to narutos face stroking his cheek with a thumb "my...dobe"

A month later

Naruto packed his bag, as he put the last of his clothes in Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist kissing his neck to lips. "I love you naruto."

The blonde smiled softly "i love you too sasuke."

The night of the trip away, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha made love, not out of using the blonde but out of love,the night ended in eachothers arms, a few months later they lived together.

Both boys spent the rest of there days as if a honey moon, there love never died. Neji Hyuga suffered a broken heart but learned to love again.

To those who loved Naruto, To those who didnt. Naruto Uzumaki was a boy full of courage..but most importantly..he was hopefull to his imposible made posible wish's.

The end.

_**i realy hoped yous enjoyed reading my story, i thank you for taking your time in reading it and i hope to hear from you from future sasunaru storys, xxx lots of love xx grimmslover **_


End file.
